The present invention relates to the new and distinct x Mangave hybrid plant, x Mangave ‘Navajo Princess’ that was hybridized by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA as a cross between an unreleased, unnamed, proprietary, variegated Manfreda maculosa (not patented) as the female or seed parent times an unnamed selection of Agave montana (not patented) as the male or pollen parent. The cross was performed on Apr. 1, 2014 and seeds were harvested and sown later on Jul. 1, 2014. Through trials at the same nursery the plant was assigned the breeder code 14-33-1. The new plant has been successfully asexually propagated first by removal of offsets and later by sterile shoot-tip tissue culture at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The asexual tissue culture propagation has been found to produce stable and identical plants that maintain all the unique characteristics of the original plant.